lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Demandas (Veslav)
1 Respetada elefenistes (o persones LFN-parlante)! Me ave un demanda relatante a la Curso de LFN de interede. En un table de la capitol 12 on trova ce la parola engles corespondente a "firma" es "signature". La esemplo en la testo confirma esta esplica: "Ma el frota se fronte con se teleta e fa se firma a la conta." Donce me ia tradui la parola a en rusce como "подпись" ("a signature"). Ma la disionario de LFN dona un define diferente: firma - (adj.) firm, still, steady, stationary. El dise ance ce la parola engles "signature" coresponde a "suscrive" en LFN. Si "firma" pote sinifia ance "a signature", per ce la disionario no mostra esta? (Me es rusce, abita en Moscva, sabe Esperanto a alga grado, ma ance LFN interesa me, donce aora me es studiante la Gramatica de LFN e la Curso ja notada). *si: "signature" es "suscrive", no "firma". grasias per reconose esta era! me va cambia la paje. jorj *e multe grasias per ajunta la parolas rusce a la testo! jorj 2 Me ave du demandas fresca. 1. Cual es la parola coreta per "door": porte o porta? Seguente la "Disionario de LFN a engles" el es "porte", ma la Gramatica de LFN usa "porta", per esemplo: La prisonida ia evade par desembla se como un porta. - The prisoner escaped by disguising himself as a door. (A esta paje) *La bon parola es "porte". "porta" ia es la forma vea. La disionario LFN-engles ave sempre la formas coreta. Sunido **Multe grasias per tu responde. *Si, e la varias de acel paje en la otra linguas ave la forma coreta "porte". Sola la paje engles ia reteni (erante) la forma vea. Nos ia cambia el per evita confusa con la verbo "porta", cual ave no relata con portes. Me ia coreti la paje engles. Simon **En me opina umil, acel desida ia es multe saja e lodable, car omonimes e omofones es enemis la plu malvolente de claria de comprende. 2. Me teme ce me no comprende acel esemplo, car me no pove imajina la situa. Me duta multe ce algun pote fa otras pensa ce el es vera un porte (porta). O la sinifia es la mesma como: The prisoner escaped by hiding himself behind a door (La prisonida ia evade par desembla se pos (con) un porte)? *La situa es bizara, per diverti. La frase sinifia ce la prisonida ia finje ce el es un porte! Simon **Plu o min comprendable, grasias. Me ta desira atribui me malcomprende a la fatiga pos la disfisil dia de labora, o a alga cosa simil, ma me debe confesa ce me sensa de umoro ia falta a esta ves. 3 1. En un table de la Capitol 15 on dona "even" como la parola engles per "mesma". Sequente la Disionario, la tradui debe es "same, identical". Esce acel es un era de tape? *El no es un era de tape, ma el es un informa vea. En la pasada, "mesma" ia es usable como un averbo con la sinifia de "even" ("eĉ" en esperanto). Ante sirca du anios, nos ia introdui la parola "an" per esta, per evita confusa con la otra sinifias de "mesma". (Usa 1: "La mesma person" = "the same person" = "la sama persono"; usa 2: "la presidente se mesma" = "the president himself" = "la prezidento mem".) Simon **(Sunido: tu ia cambia me usa de "evade" a "evita", ma me ia intende vera "evade" – scrivente la frase, me ia ave en me mente un imaje de nos en un fuji de la confusa! An tal, me acorda ce "evita" crea un frase plu clar. Simon) **(Pardona me, Simon, la problem es ce la verbo "evade" no ave la mesma sinifia e construi en engles e en franses. En franses on ave "s'évader de" o "s'échapper de" o "échapper à", e on no pote dise "pour évader une confusion" ou "pour échapper une confusion". Esce LFN opera como en engles o como en franses? Esta es la demanda.) Sunido ***Per deside sur la transitivia de verbos, Jorj ia sujesta un metodo: si la sensa de la verbo cambia cuando on ajunta un ojeto, la verbo es fundal nontransitiva. Con "evade", me persepi no difere importante entre la sinifia de "evade un confusa" e "evade de un confusa", donce "evade" pare es transitiva. En "evade de un confusa", la ojeto es ometeda, e un formula con "de" es usada en se loca – con no cambia vera en la sinifia. Es simil con "entra", cual pare es fundal transitiva. On pote "entra un sala" o "entra en un sala". Simon **Posible, la parola "escapa" (espaniol, portuges, catalan) ta es plu bon en loca de "evade" (franses, italian). "evita" (italian, portuges, catalan) es bon, ma "elude/eludi" (italian, franses, espaniol, catalan) es posible an plu bon. es alga difisil distingui entre "evade" e "evita", no? jorj **Acel es serta vera per un engles, ma no per un franses. La franseses confusa nunca "évader" e "éviter". "éluder" sinifia evita un problem o un demanda afin on no nesesa trova la solve o la responde. "éluder" es un verbo con un sinifia multe spesial. Sunido **"Evita" ia es ajuntada ante sirca du anios. Ante acel, "evade" ia es listada per "escape" e "avoid". Per me, la distingui es ce "evade" es un spesie de sorti – on evade un situa en cual on ia trova se – ma si on "evita" un situa, on ia entra nunca en el. Entre "escapa" e "evade", me ave no prefere grande. Simon **Personal, me prefere "escapa" a "evade". Simon razona bon: "evita" es "atenta no encontra", "escapa" es "libri se de un person o de un loca". Sunido **vos definis ia es la intende de la du parolas. nota ce nos ave ance "fuji" per un otra difere peti de sinifia. me prefere "escapa", si esta no es tro grande un problem en nos traduis! jorj **Cambia a "escapa" no va crea un problem enorme. Simon 2. La iperlia gidante a la Curso de LFN en Wikibooks, qual ia es a su de la menu cadente "Aprende", ia pare desapare. A la min, me mesma pote vide el en me computadores no a laboreria, no a casa. *El ia desapare (sin intende) cuando algun ia ajunta un lia a la tradui polsce de la gramatica. Triste, la vicis de Wikia permete aora ce no plu ce sete puntos apare en cada menu. En me opina, acel no es un regula aidos. Me ia sutrae aora la lia polsce, e la lia a la curso ia reapare. Simon **Grasias per la esplicas tan detalios. A lumina de tu esplica me debe conclui ce me usa de "me mesma" no es coreta? E la coreta usa es: ... me se mesma pove vide el ...? **No, "me mesma" es coreta. "Mesma" no opera como "mem" en esperanto (cual es un averbo). En lfn, el opera como un nom. En "me mesma", "tu mesma" e "se mesma", la parolas "me", "tu" e "se" es posesal ("me mesma" = "la mesma de me"). Per esta razona, la formas plural es "nos mesmas", "vos mesmas" e "se mesmas". Normal, esta espresas es usada per repete un pronom con asentua – "me pote vide el, me mesma, en me computadores..." per esemplo. Ma tu frase "me mesma pote vide el" ia es ance bon. Simon 4 En la Gramatica me leje: "En lfn, cada verbo es prima o transitiva o nontransitiva". Esce acel sinifia ce en LFN cada verbo, sin esclui, pote es e transitiva e nontransitiva? Me impresas prima de la lingvo sujesta a me, ce es verbos: 1. transitiva sola (p.e. "usa") 2. nontransitiva sola (p.e. "es") 3. verbos cual on pote usa e como transitiva e como nontransitiva. Tal verbos es categorida en du grupis: transitiva prima e nontransitiva prima. Esce me era? *Tu tre categorias esiste en la pratica, par causa de la sinifias de la verbos. La categoria 2 conteni verbos cual ave normal un completinte (como "un lingua" en "lfn es un lingua"). En teoria, seguente la regula cual tu ia leje en la gramatica, "lfn es un lingua" pote sinifia ance "lfn causa ce un lingua es", ma esta no es un sinifia usos – e el ta es riable confusante! "Deveni" es ance en categoria 2. Sur la categoria 1, "esta camera usa fasil" pote sinifia ance "esta camera usa se en un modo fasil", ma denova esta es apena un sinifia usos (car strumentos es usadas, no usantes). Simon *Grasias per la esplica. Me ia segue la lia cual tu ia dona, e ia leje alga de vos disputa sur transitivia de verbos en LFN. Ala me trova un opina de tu con cual me acorda absoluta: "Me pensa ce nos nesesa indica en la disionario la transitivia basal de cada verbo, como en otra linguas". Acel ta es un aida multe grande a la comensantes, como me, ci no sabe un de linguas roman e donce no pote gida se par la usa comun de esta linguas. Multe grasias ance per tu coretis de me eras ortografial. En loca de vade tro profonda a en cosas gramatical, me va atenta memora speles coreta de parolas. *Me acorda ancora ce la transitivia es un categoria fundal, e nos nesesa indica el en la disionario. Esta es un taxe grande, ma an si nos fa el en un modo sola partal, el ta boni la disionario. Sur la spele, nota ance la difere entre "coreta" (ajetivo) e "coreti" (verbo e nom de ata). Simon 5 En un table de la Capitol 17 de la Curso on dona "postage" como la parola engles per "porte". La Disionario mostra ce "postage" es "costa de posta" en LFN. Me suposa ce "porte" ia sinifia "postage" asta cuando on ia cambia la sinifia a "door", si? *me sujesta ce nos usa "tarifa postal" como en italian. "costa de posta" sona como un broma :-) jorj *"Tarifa postal" es multe plu bon. Tu desira un broma? La Costa de Posta es do la postores vade per se vacanses :-) Simon **multe bon! me vade a cambia la disionario. jorj *La Costa de Posta pote es ance un costa a sur qual corentes de mar trae frecuente botelas con leteras de marinores de barcones perdeda a mar. :-) 6 1. En un table de la Capitol 18 de la Curso, la parola "colina" es poneda en la colones de LFN e de engles, ma me suposa ce la parola engles debe es "hill", si? * Si. Simon 2. Esce la verbo "jela" es transitiva prima o nontransitiva prima? Sin sabe esta me no es serta de como tradui el en rusce. * Bon frases es "la acua jela" e "la temperatur jela la acua". La ojeto de la forma transitiva es la sujeto de la verbo nontransitiva. Donce esta verbo es prima nontransitiva, como "abri" en la gramatica. (Si el ta es prima transitiva, "la acua jela" ta sinifia ce la acua jela un otra cosa, e on ta debe dise "la acua jela se" per espresa ce la acua deveni jela.) Simon * Jorj, scrivente me responde a Veslav sur "jela", me trova ce me no es serta per ce la nom "jela" sinifia acua jelada (= ice). En teoria, el debe sinifia "un ata de jela" (= a freeze). Cisa "jela" debe es prima un nom (= ice), e la verbo ta es "jeli"? Simon **posable la model de "abri" ta es la plu bon. me no vide "jeli" como un bon usa de la sufisa "-i". jorj ***Si "jela" es jeneral "un sustantia solida par fria", donce "jeli" es "deveni tal" o "causa ce … deveni tal". Esta es un usa normal de "-i" en me opina. Ma si "jela" es spesial "acua solida par fria", donce me acorda ce "-i" no conveni. Simon **o, car on pote jela cosas otra ce acua, e car on no nesesa usa jela per jela los, nos nesesa un parola separada per la cosa: jelo (esp. hielo, port. gelo, cat. gel)? on pote usa ance "jelada" como un corti per "acua jelada", serta la forma plu comun de cosas jelada. Per "frost", esp, cat, e franses usa ja se formas de "jelada" (o jelada blanca). jorj ***Esta usa de "jelada" pare es la solve la plu bon. Me no vide un razona per separa "jela" e "jelo". Simon **posable nos nesesa un otra parola per "freeze". tota linguas romanica usa un forma de "conjela". jorj ***Acel es ance un bon idea! Simon **Per favore, permete ce me dona me opina. La problem de "jela" es la mesma como el de "planta". Vos opina ce en la mesma tempo nos pote ave la verbo "planta" e la nom "planta", donce en la mesma tempo nos pote ave a verbo "jela" e la nom "jela". Los es 2 radises relatada cual aparteni a 2 categorias. Si vos deside cambia la verbo "jela" a "conjela", alora "crema jelada" va deveni "crema conjelada", e la verbo "dejela" va deveni "desconjela" (cuando on no parla sur acua). Sunido ***Tu razona bon. Nos ia tolera "planta" car nos no ia pote trova un otra forma plu bon per distingui la du sinifias. "Jela" es alga diferente, car la forma "conjela" es disponable. Me ta pote abitua me a "crema conjelada", ma "desconjela" es fea. Me reveni a me opina ce "jela" es un verbo, e ce "ice/glace/glacio" es "jelada" (cual conveni bon con "crema jelada", ance). Simon ***Tu dise ce "desconjela" es fea, ma en franses nos ave la verbo "décongeler" e la verbo "dégeler". Per esemplo, on desconjela un pex, ma la jela dejela! Sunido ****Me no gusta multe la prefisa duple, ma me ta pote abitua me! Simon ***Un otra nota: si "jela" es un verbo, alora "jela" pote es la resulta de la verbo, esata como "neva" (verbo) e "neva" (nom). Sunido ****Parlante sur la clima, on pote dise "jela oji" esata como "neva oji". Ma on pote ance "jela un piza", ma on no pote "neva un piza" (si algun ta dise esta, me ta comprende "fa un piza cade en flocos como neva"). La du verbos opera en modos diferente. Simon ***me prefere la idea de usa "jelo" per "ice" (acua jelada) e "jela" per "freeze" (ambos transitiva e nontransitiva). jorj ****La idea no es mal, serta. El sembla un usa de la sufisas "-o" e "-a", cual segue sempre regulas alga spesial en lfn. Simon ***Me acorda ce "jela" (verbo) e "jelo" (nom) solve bela la problem. Ma cual solve on va trova per distingui "planta" (verbo) e "planta" (nom)? Esce "plante" (nom) no ta es un bon solve? Sunido ***me sujeste "jelo" car el segue la tende en la linguas romanica. ma "planta" en la linguas romanica es "planta" per la vivente e per la ata. (me no ia recovre ancora de "porte"! :-) jorj ***me ia cambia la disionario, con "jelo" per "ice". oce? jorj ***Multe bon! Simon 7 Un demando de tradui: "a lower jaw fully covered by the lower lip" (=?) "un mandibula basa completa covreda par/su la labio basa" *"Par" e "su" es egal bon asi. Simon E un cosa an plu complicada: "It was a man with a markedly protruding lower jaw fully covered with a mask" (=?) El ia es un om con un mandibula basa notable protendente completa covreda con/su un maska. Me comprende ce on pote redise esta frases en LFN per fa los es plu clar, ma esce acel traduis es gramatical coreta e nonambigua? O esce aceles es tota nongramatical? *me crede ce frase du es gramatical, ma ambigua. la usa de "e" es un repara simple: "el ia es un om con un mandibula basa notable e protendente, e completa covreda su un masca." jorj Grasias per vu respondes! 8 Como on tradui en LFN la frases de esta tipo: Esperanto: Ju pli malmulte oni parolas, des pli multe oni laboras. English: The clearer you explain, the more I understand. Esce LFN ave un strutur spesial de gramatica per espresa tal frases? Me divina ce on pote dise: On parla min, on fa plu. Tu esplica plu clar, me comprende plu. (o: plu bon). *Si, acel es coreta. Simon Ma como on tradui un esemplo plu complicada: He joked that the more I visited him, the less I saw of him. *On pote usa un parola como "si" o "cuando". "El ia broma ce an cuando me visita plu el, me vide min el." Un otra posible es: "El ia broma ce me vide min el, an vidente plu el." Me vole proposa ance "plu ce…, min ce…" como un strutur fisada: "El ia broma ce plu ce me visita el, min ce me vide el." Simon